Temblando de amor
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Tanto Deku como Uraraka empiezan de la nada a sentir unos escalofrios que causan temblor en sus cuerpos. Con ayuda de Ojiro y una señora dueña de una tienda de pociones deberan ver como solucionar ese problema antes de la posada de la clase, tal vez logren acercarse entre ellos.


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sean bienvenidos a mi Segundo fanfic de Hero Academia, ojala les guste.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, asi como parte del estudio BONES quien anima dicho manga.**

 *** IzuOcha o Dekuraka**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué comienze la historia**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Como se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, todos estaban a punto de celebrar una posada entre amigos.

Tsuyu estaba caminando con algunas compras en direción a casa de Sato donde se llevaria a cabo la posada de la clase 1-A.

Vio en el piso algo tirado y curiosa lo levanto. Se trataba de una campana, aunque estaba atorada o rota pues no hacia ruido alguno.

La guardo en su bolso y continuo su camino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- _"Deku, vamos por la masa de chocolate"_

 _-"Yo te acompaño"_

 _-"Chicos no olviden la lista de ingredientes"_

Midoriya, Uraraka y Ojiro salierón por los ingredientes restantes para los postres que Sato prepararia. Eran las 2 de la tarde y la fiesta comenzaria a las 5 en punto.

En su camino a la tienda se encontrarón con Tsuyu y se detuvieron a saludarla.

- _"Chicos vean lo que encontre, Kero"_ esta saca del bolso la campana que habia encontrado en la calle.

- _"¡Qué lindo adorno, quedara perfecto para el arbol"_

 _-"Lo malo es que no parece funcionar, Kero"_

 _-"Dejame verla, creo que puedo desatorar la palanca"_

 _-"Mira, aqui esta"_

Uraraka la sostubo con sumo cuidado para que Deku intentara arreglarla, este parecia lograrlo y porfin logro que sonara. Era el tipico sonido de campana pero sonaba algo agudo, ambos jovenes empezaron a temblar de forma extraña y soltaron el adorno.

- _"Chicos, ¿Qué les ocurre?"_

 _-"Parece que estan temblando de frío, Kero"_

 _-"No se, solo comenze a sentir estos escalofríos de la nada"_

 _-"No puedo parar, ¿Qué haremos?, debemos comprar los ingredientes y ayudar a Sato con los postres antes de que sean las 5"_

 _-"Calma muchachos, iremos al centro de la ciudad para ver al medico, o lo que sea para calmar esos temblores, mientras tanto, Tsuyu, ¿podrias comprar los ingredientes?_

 _-"Con gusto, Kero, tambien puedo ayudarle a Sato; pero deben ir a ver si pueden detener esos escalofríos, Kero, se me hace raro que comenzaran de la nada"_

Ojiro le entrego el dinero a Tsuyu y trato de llevar al joven peliverde y la chica de la gravedad hacia el centro de la ciudad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Primero fueron al hospital, donde se les dijo a ambos que no detectarón nada raro.

Luego optarón por ir a una farmacia, la cual estaba cerrada asi que fuerón al lado cuyo lugar vendia pociones.

- _"Bienvenidos jovenes, a la tienda de pociones de Witch, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?"_

 _-"Mis amigos de la nada comenzaron a tener escalofríos de la nada y comenzaron a temblar"_

 _-"Espera, dime chico ¿como fue que empezo todo eso?"_

 _-"No lo se, solo nos detuvimos a hablar con una amiga,nos mostra una campana y..."_

 _-"¿La campana no funcionaba?"_

 _-"No"_

 _-"Esa campana es de esta misma tienda, la pongo en la entrada donde escucho si llegan clientes, si algun Villano o ladrón me quiere robar, esta se cae y genera ese temblor en la gente, de esa forma no podra moverse con facilidad"_

 _-"¿En serio"_

 _-"Si, de hecho, esta misma mañana un villano me robo, por desgracia el Kosei de ese sujeto era inmune a cosas como la magia. El punto es que la campana cayo al piso y al intentar perseguirlo la patie por error provocando que se perdiera"_

 _-"Por eso no hacia ruido, pues sufrio daños al chocar en la calle"_

 _-"Debio quedar un poco en ella como para afectarte a ti y a tu novia"_

 _-"¡No somos novios"_ gritaron ambos.

- _"Pero se ven tiernos"_

 _-"Am señora, podemos volver al tema"_

 _-"Si perdon, Mi Kosei me permite hacer realidad algunos trucos magicos con ayuda de mi imaginación, cada hechizo tiene sus puntos para revertirlos. Si no me equivoco, la forma de revertir el temblor en sus cuerpos es lamentando su error; pero como no hicieron nada malo pasemos al otro punto el cual, jiji"_

 _-"No importa que sea, lo haremos"_

 _-"Si, no quiero temblar por siempre, ( Ademas quiero que hoy sea un dia especial y pasarlo con Deku )_

 _-"La otra forma de revertirlo es estando cerca de alguien a quien amas"_

De inmediato ambos se sonrojaron

- _"¿No hay otra alternativa?"_ pregunto Ojiro algo nervioso por la situación.

- _"Lo siento chicos, podria hacer un hechizo para curarlos pero el hacerlo consume mucha concentración y demasiado tiempo, tardaria como 10 horas."_

 _-"Uraraka, yo.. yo.."_

 _-"De... De.. ku"_

 _-"Es como cuando alguien te abraza y lo sientes calido, por lo cual deben quedarse ambos juntos"_

Ambos se acercaron al otro lo mejor que pudieron, claro que mostrando caras donde solo se veia color rojo en vez de nariz y boca.

Se quedaron mirandose durante minutos pero no daba resultado.

- _"No esta dando resultados señora"_

 _-"Claro que no, como les dije, concentración, los villanos no pueden safarse del temblor pues solo piensan en escapar antes que los atrape la policía. Con ustedes es similar, si no dejan de sentir verguenza, no resultara nada"_

 _-"Animo chicos, concentrence"_

 _-"Eso intentamos Ojiro"_

 _-"Intentemoslo Deku"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- _"( Esa de hay, ¿No es Uraraka? )"_

La chica de gravedad zero parecia acercarse a el pero este retrocedia todo sonrojado.

- _"No puedo hacerlo, me acerco a ella diariamente y no pasa nada, pero cuando ella es quien se acerca retrocedo, ( Realmente. Debo confesar que es linda, y me a apoyado desde que nos conocimos. Yo quiero estar cerca de ella )"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- _"( Ese de hay, ¿No es Deku? )"_

El chico del Kosei poderoso pero destructivo parecia acercarse a ella pero solo se cubria el rosto toda sonrojada.

- _"No se como logro tener valor para hablarte y mirar tus actos heroicos; pero no tener el valor para decirte lo que siento desde el dia que me salvaste de ser aplastada por el robot de 0 puntos, ( Deku, me siento inutil, quiero mejorar y ser como tu, debo acercarme )"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ambos dejaron de temblar y se abrazarón con cariño.

- _"Uraraka, gracias por apoyarme, te amo"_

 _-" Te amo Deku, Quiero tener el mismo valor que tu. Ayudame a conseguirlo"_

 _-"Con gusto"_

 _-"Sabia que formarian pareja algun dia"_ Ojiro les miro muy contento mientras intentaba consolar a la señora Witch quien lloraba de forma cómica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De vuelta en la casa de Sato, la posada habia comenzado. Era divertido el comer varios postres, el romance de Midoriya y Uraraka se habia hecho oficial y celebrarón. Tsuyu solo tenia una duda.

- _"¿Entonces regresaron la campana, Kero?"_

 _-"No nos cobro nada ya que le devolvimos la campana que utiliza para detener con temblores a los Villanos que le roban"_

 _-"Ademas se sentia culpable, nos dijo que volvieramos a su tienda por algunas pociones magícas"_

 _-"¡Oh, tal vez yo y Ojiro debemos robarle para desasernos de esos temblores y ser pareja!"_ menciono una alegre Hagakure.

- _"No lo menciones en voz alta o Iida comenzara a gritar sobre como esta incorrecto robar"_

Rieron todos y disfrutaron de la tarde.

Midoriya y Uraraka lograron vencer juntos a ese poder magíco, ahora ambos dejarian de temblar si estaban los 2 juntos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este fic Deku X Uraraka**

 **Planeo terminar "Contra la gravedad" como en eso de Enero, los que hayan leido el fic echen un vistazo de vez en cuando.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
